Logan and Sora
by Zero Devastator
Summary: Logan Kasugano is the 16-year old adoptive child of the Kasugano family, Sora Kasugano is 15-years old, and is now trying to help her now depressed and quiet adoptive brother with his problems after their parents die.
1. New Beginning

**Well this is something you don't see everyday! A Yosuga No Sora story including a romance between an OC and Sora! Before you guys read the story I want to say something really, REALLY, important. I heard of this anime a week ago, and I decided to look it up and see what it was about... and it seemed to be inappropriate, since it had... well, a romantic relationship between a brother and sister. So I thought, why not make a story with an adopted OC and Sora! And so I decided to create this story!**

 **And I'll say this just in case, I do NOT own Yosuga No Sora, only my OC Logan and OC's friend, Chris.**

Sora was walking down the road that led to their old grandparents house, with her was a boy, who was 16-years old, had brown hair, and blue eyes, he was wearing a black hoodie, blue pants, and black sneakers, he was Logan Kasugano, Sora's adoptive, and older brother. He had a look on his face, a look that probably said "leave me alone", he looked at the ground, but he only would look up to see the trees, rivers, whatever. Sora tried to cheer him up, but it was nearly impossible to get him to smile, or to laugh. Logan was always unhappy, always depressed, and never was cheered up, he was always quiet, ever since their parents died in a car wreck, Sora had tried to get their grandparents back home to Oregon (which was the state that Logan and Sora lived in), but was unable to for two reasons. One was their grandparents lived in North Carolina, and two was their grandpa was too busy with work. "How are you feeling Logan?", Sora asked, trying to put some sound into their quiet walk to the house, "Great.", Logan muttered, still looking down. Sora knew that Logan wasn't feeling great...

He was feeling terrible...

"I guess.", Logan whispered, "What?", Sora said, Logan looked up, revealing his sky blue eyes to Sora, "I said I guess.", he said, and looking back down again. After a few minutes walking, they reached the house, their new home that they was going to live in, Logan got into his pocket, looking for the house keys, he found them, got the right key, and put it into the lock. He turned it and there was a 'click' sound, he opened the door, and entered the house, Sora then entered the house and sneezed, "Needs cleaning.", Sora said, "I'll clean it later.", Logan said, "I'll be upstairs.", he said, and walked up the stairs, Sora sighed, sat on the living room couch, and opened her backpack that she had carried with her, she opened it and saw the book she was looking for...

Her diary.

She got out her diary and opened it, she then got out a pen, and started to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I wish that Logan would cheer up, its making me sad too, to see him this way, I wish that Grandpa and Grandma was here, I'm sure that they could talk to Logan. I tried to talk to him, but he doesn't listen, or care, I think he needs a-_

Sora jumped when she heard Logan's voice, he looked at her with a depressed face, "Your stuff is upstairs... I'll be in my room." he said, and walked away, Sora then continued to write.

 _Close friend, or an adult to talk to, I think he doesn't want to say anything to me, or maybe he's not just ready to say anything to me, I hope he comes out and speaks._

Sora then closed her diary, got up from the couch, and made her way upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom, which was actually the same bedroom he stayed in before his grandpa and grandma left for North Carolina, it still had the same color walls...

Blue, his favorite color...

"I rather paint those walls black..." Logan thought to himself, frowning, "They'll be black as the night, or my heart." Logan knew that's how much he was depressed, so depressed he wanted things to be dark, meanwhile, Sora was in her bedroom, typing on her computer, she was currently at her desk, and was on Facebook, updating her friends about her being at her new home. She finished typing and posted the update, and logged off, she then got a text, she checked her phone and saw that it was a text from Logan, "He couldn't knock on my door?" Sora thought, she looked at the text, it said:

Make me some food please

Sora started to type...

Ok

Sora went out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, what could he want? She got out her phone and texted Logan, then her phone vibrated and she checked it...

Yes

Sora then went into the freezer and got out a bag of pizza rolls, and a bottle of Diet Mountain Dew, she put the pizza rolls on the plate and went over to the microwave, and put them in for several minutes, she then decided to use that time to give Logan his drink, she got it and went upstairs and arrived at his door. She knocked on it and Logan opened it, "Here's your drink." Sora said, "Thanks." Logan said, getting the drink and closing the door, Sora sighed and went back to the kitchen, the pizza rolls were done already, then she got the plate and went up to his door again. Again, she knocked on the door, and Logan opened it, "Here's your food." Sora said, "Thanks." Logan said, he got the plate and closed the door, Sora went back to her room, and now, many things was going through her mind, was Logan ever going to be happy? He will stay happy? She couldn't think because she had a lot on her mind, she then laid on her bed and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7:00 AM, Monday, and Sora and Logan was eating in the kitchen, Logan was having some blueberry pop tarts with milk, and Sora was enjoying some cereal, Sora and Logan was getting ready to head back to school, which, thankfully, wasn't a long way from their new house. Sora finished her cereal and looked up at Logan, who was about to finish his last pop tart, "How are you this morning Logan?" Sora asked, Logan looked up, "I don't know." Logan said, "What do you mean "I don't know"?"

"I MEAN I DON'T KNOW!"

Logan yelled loudly, frightening Sora, he was angry, though Sora's eyes could tell he was still depressed, and sad. "I... Forgive me, I didn't mean to." he muttered, Sora got up from her seat and looked at Logan, "Its ok, its going to be rough without our parents-"

"They ain't my parents." Logan said

Sora had heard him say that before, of course they wasn't his parents, but they was probably the only mom and dad he had, the only ones who treated him like something. "Well, they didn't treat you like shit or anything did they?"

"No."

"Then they're you're parents." Sora said, "Listen, your actual mom and dad treated you like shit, remember what mom and dad said? They abused you." "But now my second parents are dead, if it wasn't for that damn car wreck, they would've been alive, and we wouldn't be here, alone." Logan said, "What's so bad about being alone?" she asked, "Dude, someone could break in on us, and we wouldn't be armed with anything!" he said, "What about a bat, huh? Or a knife or something." she asked, "We would have to wait for the right moment to strike at them." he said, "Don't you have dads Glock? Can't you use that?" she asked again, "Sora, its illegal to have a gun under the age of eighteen." Logan said, "Plus, I don't have his gun." he added. "Besides, I would have to break in a gun store to get some ammo for the weapon, but I would end up getting shot in the head if I was there with a guy at the cash register."

"Added to that, what I heard is that they let you carry a handgun or rifle at the age of sixteen in Vermont." Logan said, "Why don't you just lie about your age?" Sora suggested, "And risk getting arrested? No." he said, "Well ok... Change of topic, are you ready to go to school?" she asked, "I guess." Logan said, after a few seconds of silence, Sora spoke, "Lets get going, we don't wanna be late." Sora said, grabbing her messenger bag, Logan got his and they exited the house, Logan locking the door just in case, and they were off.

The first day of school without hearing a "Love you" from mom and dad.


End file.
